Frozen waves
by dark aoura
Summary: A loner girl gets a very unique gift


Frozen waves

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or rosario vampire.

Well it's me dark aoura, this is my second story as an author. I think this story will be a better start because in my other story, i just lumped everything together, well at any rate this will be a neat little one-shot i had swimming in my mind. So feel free to review and tell me what you think, but frankly that isn't really important to me, not trying to seem mean or anything.

A woman and a shark.

It was late in the evening at a certain school, but this school wasn't any ordinary school. This place of learning was called yokai academy. This was a school hidden inside a cloaking tunnel, this is because the students that went to this institution were not humans. Yes they did indeed look like humans, unfortunately that was an ability that was held by all of them. What they truely were, were not humans, but monsters. Monsters, the nightmare of all children who fear the darkness, perhaps because children are unaware of the true natures of entities that lie beneath the surface, except that is a story for another time. The reason for these monsters attending this school was to learn to exist alonside humans. Despite what humans believe, monsters were not the bloodthirsty beasts that humans made them out to be. Or rather not all of them. In fact, most monsters were very docile and benevolant.

Yokai academy was a school, which was condradictory to it's appearance. It was in the shape of a haunted mansion, it was even situated in a tall cliff overlooking the ocean, and the ocean itself while beautiful, was as crimson as blood, further adding to the eccentricity of the school.

Inside yokai academy, are many good electives for living alongside humans, nothing special just the basic courses. Although, there were a great many of clubs for students to join, it is here in the newspaper club that our story begins.

The newspaper club, which consisted of moka akashiya; kurumu kurono, yukari sendo; ginei morioka, tsukune aono; and mizore shirayuki, were currently gathered in their clubroom, enjoing the day's end as it was the last day of school before winter break. They were all going home to their parents to spend the holidays with them.

"So, what do you guys usually do for winter break"? asked tsukune.

"Well..." said moka.

"I usually just stay at school, because i don't have an actual place to stay" she replied sadly.

"That's so sad" said yukari.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come and stay at my house, uh that is if you want to moka" said tsukune blushing.

"Oh well, sure that sounds great" said moka a little happier, but blushing herself.

"Hold on" interrupted kurumu.

"I'M the only one who's gonna stay with tsukune".

"Kurumu, moka dosen't have a mother, you do though, moka needs to stay with tsukune" defended mizore.

"BUTT OUT SNOW SKANK" yelled kurumu.

Mizore chose not to respond, and simply kept on reading her newspaper. As kurumu continued to scream out reason why she should stay with tsukune at moka, yukari decided to ask something to mizore.

"Hey, mizore?" inquired yulari.

"Yes, what is it?" asked mizore.

"What is it you do for winter break?" the young witch questioned.

"Oh well, i have to help my parents with the scaping of the ski lodge".

"Cool, that sounds like fun" said yukari.

"Yeah, it's okay, but after you do it basically every winter of you life it eventually turnd into a pain".

"Oh, well maybe i could help you out this year".

" I don't think so, my parents are very adament that only famiy members do this. Besides, you should be with your own parents". said mizore.

"Yeah i suppose you're right".

That was when gin suddenly shot up and and spit out some of the soda he was drinking. He looked shocked out of his mind, then out of nowhere, shoved his newspaper on the table and alerted everybody to what he just read.

"HOLLY HELL" exclaimed gin.

"What, what is it?" asked tsukune alarmed.

"you guys need to see this" said gin in a serious yet loud voice.

He placed down the newspaper down on the table, everyone gathered around to see. It was an article about some criminal who had been lurking around the human world.

"It's a report about some criminal, so what's the big deal?" asked yukari.

"This isn't some criminal, he's a member of a deadly orginazation" said gin.

"What orginazation?" asked tsukune.

"The akatsuki, they're a syndicate bent on world domination".

"World domination, could this be any more cliche" said kurumu.

"How many members are there?" asked yukari.

"Ten, and there no joke, they aren't monsters though, they're humans with very weird abilities".

"So, this article is on one of the members?" inquired moka.

"Yeah, his name is kisame hoshigaki, this is his picture" said gin pointing to a photo of a humanoid shark with blue skin.

"Uhhh, he's ugly" commented kurumu.

"Kisame hoshigaki, affiliate of akatsuki was recently spotted by camera, before he could be encountered, escaped into the water" gin read from the newspaper.

"How exactly do they plan to take over the world?" asked tsukune.

"They're collecting the tailed beasts".

"Tailed beasts?".

"Yeah, the tailed beasts are huge amoungs of monster enegy, they are shaped like animals and all of them have different colors, and different abilities. They also have a varying amount of tails, the lowest being one tail, and the highest being nine tails." explained gin.

"Incredible, i wonder what they intend to do with them" wondered tsukune.

"Nobody knows their motives, but they probably plan on conquring the world with them, i'd be willing to bet on it".

"To tame monster like that, the akatsuki must be pretty tough then" said yukari.

"No kiding, every recorded member has turned out to be an S-class criminal. Not to ention that their ninja".

"Ninja!, i thought they were all gone after world war two" said mizore, who was stunned because she was something like a ninja.

"Most are gone, but there are still some schools that teach ninjutsu" said gin.

"I'm a ninja expert, with my stealth, ice clones, and my ice kunai" thought mizore to herself.

"S-class ninja criminals huh, i wonder if moka being an s-class monster could beat them" said kurumu.

"That would sure be an awesome fight to see, it'd be the greatest moment of my life" said yukari excited.

"Sounds like your life is sad" bellowed kurumu mockingly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MISS TITTIE PIE" yelled yukari angrily and charged at kurumu, resultin in the two of them fighting in a small dust cloud.

"I sure hope i can avoid then" said tsukune intimidated.

"Well yeah, you're a human tsukune, they're human too, except they're ninja, so i definitly don't recomend going against them, though im not sure about how a monster would fare".

Just then, the final bell rung. The school day was over, and it was time for the students to leave for two weeeks to be with their families.

"Well, see you guys in two weeks, try not to get killed" said gin as he left the newspaper room.

"Come on gin, don't say that" said moka.

"Bye moka" said tsukune looking at her dreamily.

"Bye, tsukune" replied moka returning his dreamy stare.

Just then, kurumu launched herself at tsukune and shoved his face between her breasts like she always did, though she apppeared somewhat sad.

"Tsukune, i'll miss you so much" she said sadly.

"Oh barf, well see you guys in the fall" said mizore as she left.

Mizore began her travel home, she had to first get off the cliff the school was on, which took a good hour, then she had to make her way up to the other side of the monster world and enter the human world. Once she was in the human world, which was in japan, she made her way to the highest mountain, mt. fuji. Her mother owned a ski resort on top of that mountain.

After making her way up the mountain, mizore quickly walked around the frozen tundra tryig to find her house, finally she saw it, it was a simple winter cottege, but was actually a very large ski resort. She quickly looked around, but her parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they're already working on the terrain of the mountains" said mizore as she went outside.

She was right, her mother and father were carving the terrain of the mountain with their ice powers. They were doing this because the wheather had affected the terrain of the paths that were used for skiing. Since it was the holidays, there would no doubt be a lot of people who would come up to the resort to ski. Mizore didn't particularly like doing this, but it wasn't that bad, she walked up to her parents and greeted them.

"Hello, mom and dad".

"Mizore dear, it's great to see you again, how is school going?" her mother tsurara asked.

"School's great mom".

Tsurara smiled at her daughter. Tsurara was a beautiful woman, her pariwinkle eyes sparkled with kindness and slight mischeif, which was magnefied by her smile. Her long hair was a very icy blue, and she wore a kimono that was the same color as her hair. Like mizore, she was a yuki onna, and so was her father, who was silent, but was smiling as much as tsurara, no doubt happy to see her as well.

"So, mizore, have you managed to obtain tsukune yet" her mother asked with mischeif.

"Mother, no not yet" replied mizore blushing.

"Relax dear, i was only kidding, well your father and i are almost done with the scapping, all that's left is to go and get some signs and pathmarkers, do you think you could cold finish up here?" asked tsurara.

"Sure, i don't see why not".

"Great, we have to climb down and back up the mountain, we'll be back in a day".

"Got it".

Tsurara and her husband left to get what they needed to imsure the safety of their skiiers. Mizore wanted to get this done as soon as possible,

After an hour and a half, mizore was finally done with her work. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and sighed. She went into her home and took a hot shower. After she was done, mizore decided to go for a stroll and explore, she had always had this weird urge to explore, even when she was little.

Eventually she was hit with a sudden sense of danger, she closed her eyes and tried to sense who was following her. Mizore suddenly felt an enourmous amount of energy behind her, but something was off about this energy, it didn't feel like monster energy, it felt more like something of a human.

"Who's there?".

Then out of nowhere an earthquake nearly knocked her off her feet, only it wasn't an earthquake.

A white bandaged protrusion, which was quite long, was shredding through the snow as if it were waater. Mizore then ran to get away from it. She succeeded in dodging it, the protrysion then slided to the far right. It went up further, it was shown that the object had a peach hilt, but with no guard. Mizore could easily see that it was a sword. From the ground up a humanoid shark with legs appeared. It was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, had gils, dead fish eyes, and had a head band with four slashes on it that was cut horizontally.

"That's odd, i could have sworn i sensed something like a jinchuriki's chakra over here, well i definitely sensed something like a tailed beast's chakra in this vicinity". said the tall shark homunculus.

"That's kisame hoshigaki" thought mizore.

"He must of sensed my monster energy when i was scapping the land, and mistaked it for a tailed beast" she realized.

"Well i suppose i'll-, hmm, and who might you be young lady?" asked kisame turning his head to face mizore.

"I would ask the same question, but this is my home. Although, i know very well who you are, kisame hoshigaki. The only well known member of the akatsuki".

"Very good, but i would like to know your name".

"Why would a criminal like you be interested in something like that?".

"Simple, i always like to know the name of my prey. You see i am a shark, and therefore a predator, and a predator always likes to know the name of who it killed" said kisame with a maniacal grin.

"My name is mizore shirayuki, i'm currently a high school student".

"I see, well then now that the pleasantries are out of the way, shall we start our battle?".

"Battle?"

"Why yes, you have to be elimanated now that you've encountered me".

"So be it then".

Mizore disappeared from sight in a cloud of mist and tried to take out kisame from behind with ice swords, but kisame sensed the attack with his gills and substituted himself for a water clone.

"A clone made of water?" she thought to herself.

Just then, kisame purged from under the snow and delivered a slash with his large; bandaged sword. Mizore responded by substituting herself with an ice clone.

"My my, she can replicate herself as well, what an impressive young woman" thought kisame.

Kisame then brough his hand to his mouth and made the hitsuji hand sign.

"Water style: water shock wave" said kisame as a giant wave of water errupted from his mouth.

"Hey hammerhead, chill out" exclaimed mizore as she blew ice wind out of her mouth after taking out her lolipop.

Before the freezing wind could get to kisame, the bandaged sword began to freak out, and soon teeth ripped the bandages, not long after the sword was realeased completely. Kisame's sword was now what appeared to be a large pinecone composed weapon with a mouth. It swallowed the ice wind.

"You see, my sword samehada, loves powerful chakra, especially demon chakra, it seems to have taken quite a liking to yours".

"His sword drains energy" thought mizore.

"Well you're not getting my energy easily" said mizore who used her criokenisis to freeze kisame.

"Water syle: water shock wave".

Mizore's attack froze kisame's water, bringing it to a stalemate. There was now a barrier of ice between the combatants. Mizore took the opprotunity to hide in the ice. She shot icicles at kisame, only for kisame to slash them to slush with samehada.

"Water style: giant vortex".

An explosion of water broke the ice block and send mizore away in a whirlpool. She managed to get up and look at her surroundings. Kisame's water attacks had affected the terrain. The emtire area was now up to leg's length in water.

"Water is ineffective against ice, so i don't need to worry, but his defense is going to be a problem, that water is one big shield".

kisame attacked with samehada from behind while mizore was lamenting. Mizore felt her monster energy being syphened from her. She saw it being swallowed by samehada, knowing she had to avoid it, she leaped away from kisame, but the shark humanoid expected that.

"Water style: water shock wave".

Mizore was blasted from behind by a wave, created by a water clone. Desperate, mizore froze the wave, and rode on it like a snowboard, something she had done all her life. Gaining speed she activated her ice claws and prepared to attack kisame. Kisame tried to evade, but mizore was too fast and her ice claws nailed him in the chest.

"Aaaaah" coughed kisame as blood poured out of his mouth as he fell down.

"Well looks like i win".

Just as mizore declared victory against kisame, she suddenly felt a tremor under her feet, she looked down and saw a flood raising the water level, thus the resort was further submerged in water. The water began to spout upwards, and before she knew it, she was being blasted by yet another giant tsunami.

She was blown south of the ski resort, and was now face down on the ground, kisame approached fully restored from his previous injuries.

"Well, that takes care of her, i should dispose of the body" said kisame as he brought down samehada, only for the sword to suddenly be frozen solid.

"What".

Mizore sprung up on her feet at once and launched ice kunai at kisame, the kunai imbedded him in his stomach.

"I must give you credit, it takes considerable ability to disarm samehada like that, unfortunetly.."

Kisame bashed his fist against samehada, and the ice cracked, after a few more bashes, kisame was able to free samehada of mizore's ice.

"It seems as if this ice of yours isn't very durable".

"Great, the strength of a shark too" though mizore.

"What do you say we kick this battle up a level or two".

Samehada's skull hilt wrapped around kisame's wrist. Before long, kisame had completely absorbed samehada, he was now a true shark. Kisame's new form consisted of a regular sharp point nose; the gills became thicker, his head was that of a hammerhead; had sharper teeth, and the skin became a paler shade of blue.

"Well, at least now he has the look to go with the personality" lamented mizore.

"Impressive isn't it, samehada and i are now one, this will certainly help to elavate the excitement f the battle" said kisame in a new more echo voice.

mizore immediately tried to freeze kisame with cryokinesis, only for kisame to evade it with impressive speed. She then tried to trap him, by slamming her hand on the ground, she made spikes from underneath kisame. The shark monster then crouched down and chewed the ice with his teeth.

"That was a good try, but now it's my turn".

Kisame went through hand signs and activated his jutsu.

"Water style: giant water dome".

Water once again errupted from the ground, but it was different this time, it was creating a large barrier, the dome closed up and sealed them in. Mizore tried to pop it with on of her ice spears, but the dome was very flimsy, she couldn't pop it.

"Before we were in your territory, but now we're in mine, i wonder how long you can hold your breath".

Mizore soon found herself unable to breathe, as she was trying to hold her breath, she tried frantically to swin out of the giant dome but kisame, with his further enhanced speed from being in the water, was able to swim in front of mizore, and bash her back to her previous position.

"What do i do, i'm too slow to escape... wait i could freeze the entire dome, it's a limited space. It dosen't matter how fast he is, he'll be frozen solid, and so will i".

Realizing what she had to do, mizore summoned her full youkai, and unleashed her biggest cryokinesis yet. The dome was frozen in no time, with both combatants in it.

Kisame was frozen in a diving position, appearantly about to attack mizore. Mizore was frozen in the center with her arms streched out, making her look similar to an angel. Or aelita from code lyoko.

All of a sudden, her body began to slide like a fish throught he sea, only it was ice. Soon she reached the end of the dome and finally side out. She landed feet first on the ground.

"Lucky for me, i'm a snow woman, my body isn't affected by the cold, even in it's solid state" lamented mizore.

As victory seemed within reach for our heroine, the entire dome of ice cracked, and soon more came, until eventually they coalesced into a large crack and the entire dome was toppled, ice shards scattered everywhere, it was surprisingly beautiful.

Kisame, burned from the ice and injured, diffused with samehada and by doing so was able to recover just enough to stand.

"It seems i've underestimated you, but no more. Samehada hasn't fed in quite some time. It seemed to like your energy, so i think it's time to end this".

Kisame gripped samehada with both hands and charged at mizore. Mizore created another ice spear by flicking her wrist. Kisame swung samehada with tremendous power, mizore intercepted it by applying a full power; strationary thrust, and thrusting it in the crevice of the pinecone like appendages of samehada. The two were now in a dead lock, with each trying to overpower the other with their blades.

Mizore used her free hand to shoot ice spears at kisame, the shark humanoid grunted in pain and leaped away, with samehada in hand. Kisame then extended his right hand and casted another jutsu.

"Water style: giant vortex".

Mizore was shocked that kisame could still use a jutsu of such magnitude. She was yet again submerged in water, but kisame wasn't done yet. He placed his palm on the surface of the water and did his second phase of his plan.

"Feeding frenzy, five hungry sharks".

Chakra spewed from kisame's fingers and went into the water. The chakra then took on the form of five tiger sharks. They all emerged on their target, mizore. She tried to freeze them but they were just too fast. She was battered around by all five, one at a time, and then they all attacked her at once. Mizore was knocked out and laying on the bottom of the water.

Sensing that his prey was incapacitated, kisame released his jutsu, and slowly walked up to the unconcious heroine.

"Well you certainly were strong, but now it's time to drain your odd chakra" said kisame as he brought down samehada, only for mizore to turn into ice and blast shards at kisame's chest.

"YEAAH" kisame proclaimed in pain. as he dropped samehada.

Sensing mizore's energy, samehada used it's stockpiled chakra it had from absorbing so much chakra over the years, glided towards mizore, who was balancing herself on one knee a few feet away, and began to feed on her monster energy, after eating a small amount, the sentient sword the positioned itself by mizore's hand.

Mizore though this was unusual, but picked up samehada anyway. The living sword then transfered some of it's reservoir of chakra to her, reenergizing her. That was when mizore noticed that she could weild samehada with not much touble at all, which surprised her.

Kisame managed to stand up and looked to see mizore holding onto samehada.

"What is this?, you've betrayed me samehada, well that's fine, i'll still defeat you" he said looking at mizore.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?".

Kisame clapped his hand to gether and and used all his remaining chakra to summon up one last tsunami. Using the water walking technique, kisame stood atop the tsunami, and made a stance similar to a shark about to attack a clown fish.

Mizore swung samehada, and was able to use it to swallow a good portion of the water. The weapon then spurted the water out of it's mouth. Mizore froze the water with her ice breath and made a spear as fast as a missle. It shot through kisame's chest, impaling his heart. The shark humanoid then fell on his back to the ground, bleeding through the chest and dying.

"This is the end of the line, kisame hoshigaki" said mizore as raised samehada over her head.

Samehada gave mizore more energy and she released her cryokinesis, freezing kisame solid.

"Haaaaah" yelled mizore as she jumped in the air and swung samehada downwards at the frozen shark. Samehada's bluntness shattered the ice on impact. Mizore sighed wiping her forhead, and examined her new sword.

"I guess we're partners now, we should try to use are power in conjunction with one another by merging them" said mizore as she channeled her monster energy into samehada.

Mizore's monster energy had an unexpected affect on the sword, it's entire appearance was changing. First it became icy blue as if it was being frozen. Next it became shorter, not very much shorter only by two feet, it was now only two foot long sword. Then it's width decreased by at least twenty eight squared centimeters. Finally the bandages returned and were now in mizore's hand.

"Not bad, much better than it looked before" said mizore with a smile.

She then weaved the bandages around samehada with her ninja skills, then strapped it on her back. Mizore would have to rescape the terrain, her battle with kisame had done a number on it. She got to it and after five hours of hard work, she was done.

"There, good as new" she said with relief.

"Well, nothing left to do now but chill for the rest of the evening, it's a good thing i could use samehada as an extension of my ice to fiish it faster. I have a feeling samehada and i are going to be in for some exciting times ahead".

Mizore walked back to her home with her hands in her pockets, a lollipop in her mouth, and with samehada strapped to her back.

Mizore hid samehada in her room, and the following day her parents had returned and the ski resort was open.

After winter break was over, mizore secretly snuck samehada back to school with her, many were curious as to what she had on her back but she paid it no mind, She would go on to fight many enimies, even if it was unintentionally, and went onward keeping her cool, on many great adventures.

Green notes fromt he author

This is my second story, and if you ask me got off to a neater start than my first. I know that because everything was lumped together, but that's in the past and i know what i'm doing know. Feel free to share your thoughts and all that. Well it's almost time for toonami. How do you guys feel about the revived toonami?. Honostly i miss the old one, like from 2003 and 2007, but i gotta say the revived one isn't that bad. Nowhere near as good as the old one but, you know passable. Merry christmas to everyone, and a can of Dr. pepper.


End file.
